This invention relates to a shaving device for removing parts of a jacket made, for example, of wood, to expose the end of an embedded stick formed of consumable matter. The device includes a shaving knife and a receptacle which is closable by a removable top lid and which has the purpose of receiving the shavings.
It has recently been suggested by the cosmetics industry to provide powder in stick form and to surround the stick with a shavable jacket. The shavable jacket is intended to facilitate handling without the risk of soiling and to stabilize the powder stick.